


What Samael actually means

by DwaejiTokki



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Gen, Names, name meaning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 12:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17141900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DwaejiTokki/pseuds/DwaejiTokki
Summary: A lot of people picking up on the meaning of Samael as "poison of God," but taking it in the wrong context. Hebrew names ending in -el denote that God is the subject and performer of the action. See content inside.





	What Samael actually means

I've noticed that a lot of people have been picking up on the meaning of Samael as "poison of God," but virtually everyone is taking it in the wrong context. 

Hebrew names ending in -el denote that God is the subject, performer of the action, and/or OWNER of an attribute. 

For examples: 

Gabriel means "hero OF God," i.e., God's hero. The hero does not save God; God utilizes the hero to perform acts of heroism. 

Uriel derives from a word meaning "light OF God," i.e., God's light. The light is not literally some aura or halo surrounding God, but something God controls and sends forth. 

Raphael is usually translated to "God is healer" or "God has healed," but it literally means "healer OF God," because God has ownership of the concept of healing here. 

So, in context, Samael means "poison OF God," i.e., God's poison (or blindness). In Talmudic texts he was the guardian of Eden, one of the main angels of death, and condoned Man's sins. 

If we consider the etymology of his name, especially in connection with the other archangels, then we see that Samael had a purpose: God used or placed this archangel in a position to cause the Fall of Man. 

He is not the downfall of God, or even a threat to him. God knew from the beginning everything that would happen (hence his eventual placement of Chloe in the right time and place, etc.). 

Thanks for coming to my TED talk. Use the name correctly.


End file.
